The main aim of this proposal is to test the dose-antithrombotic response of escalating doses of intravenous hirudin in patients with chronic coronary or peripheral arterial disease. This aim will be tested by infusing escalating doses of intravenous PEG-hirudin and performing ex vivo perfusion studies of platelet-thrombus formation using blood from the antecubital vein of the patients.